Village secrets
by Midnight Raven 666
Summary: Lucius begins to receive treatment for his wounds with the medicines Ivy returned with. As he becomes better he wants to know the whole story of how she made it through the forbidden woods alive. Please Read & Review.
1. Waiting for recovery

Summary- Lucius begins to receive treatment for his wounds with the medicines Ivy returned with. As he becomes better he wants to know the whole story of how she made it through the forbidden woods alive. Please Read & Review.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Genre- Romance/general  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
"Village secrets"  
  
Midnight Raven 666  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Waiting for recovery"  
  
Ivy sat by Lucius' bedside wondering if he'd ever open his eyes and speak to her. She had been staying at his side ever since she returned from the forbidden woods, which had been about three days ago. She gave a sigh before proceeding to get up and walk slowly while taping the floor with her cane to avoid bumping into anything, to the guest bedroom where she had been staying in Alice Hunt's household.  
  
"Sleep well my love..." She whispered before exiting his room.  
  
Ivy walked down the hall towards her room.  
  
"Oh, Ivy, how are you dear? I have not seen you all day." Alice asked, startling Ivy a bit.  
  
"Oh...Hello, Mrs. Hunt, I have been fairing well I suppose. Thank you for asking." She answered calmly.  
  
"Has...has my Lucius opened his eyes yet?" There was slight distress in her voice.  
  
"I would not know of that Mrs. Hunt, but he has not spoken at all yet... I fear for his health at times..." She said hanging her head slightly as she fidgeted with her cane.  
  
"...As do I...But I want you to know, I am grateful for your being here with him... I'm sure he appreciates it too."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Hu..."  
  
"Please dear call me Alice, no need for all this formal talk." She cut her off.  
  
"Alright then, Alice, Thank you..." She smiled.  
  
"Will you be turning in then, Ivy?"  
  
"Yes, I am very exhausted both in body and mind..."  
  
"I know dear, well then goodnight...and try not to worry."  
  
"I shall try, do not worry yourself either, Goodnight..." She said entering her room, closing the door behind her.  
  
She lay there on the bed for about an hour waiting for sleep to come, but found that she could not get Lucius off her mind. She sighed as she then got out of bed and walked back into his room. She resumed her seat next to Lucius' bed, as she gently ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"Why did all of this have to happen..." she asked herself aloud.  
  
".......Ivy...?" Came a weak yet desperate whine from Lucius, minutes later.  
  
"Lucius! You're awake...?" Her voice full of delight, as tears flowed down her face.  
  
"Yes..... Why are you crying...Ivy?" He looked at her puzzled.  
  
"...I...I was worried.... I was too late..."  
  
"Too...late? It wasn't a dream.... You...really went through the forbidden woods...all...alone?" He struggled to say.  
  
"Yes, I did Lucius..." She replied calmly.  
  
"...How...How ever did you...ugh...Make it through alive? And what of "those we do not speak of"? Did they not bother you?" He asked urgently, pain taking over his voice.  
  
"Please, talk no more till morning... I can hear the pain in your voice... Get some rest..." she suggested getting up from her chair.  
  
"Ivy! Please, wait...!" his voice strangely, was very distressed.  
  
"What is it...?" her tone slightly concerned.  
  
"....Will you stay with me?"  
  
".....Lucius"  
  
"Please?"  
  
".....Yes...Of course I will..." she sighed bashfully.  
  
"Come lay down with me..."  
  
".........I....um..." she blushed.  
  
"You are the one who told me I should speak my mind... remember?"  
  
"And you took my advice, I see..." She said timidly, feeling around with her hands for the edge of the bed.  
  
"...Here" He strained as he reached over and took hold of her hand, gently pulling her towards him to guide her.  
  
She sighed contently as she climbed into his bed, lying next to him, nervously.  
  
"Thank you..." he said as he slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
Ivy just smiled as she whispered, falling to sleep herself, "...I can see your color again..."  
  
"End of Chapter one... expect more to come."  
  
Midnight Raven 666 


	2. The secret of the elders

Rating- PG-13  
  
Genre- Romance/general  
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing.  
  
Please Read and Review.  
  
"Village secrets"  
  
Midnight Raven 666  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"The secret of the elders"  
  
Lucius' eyes fluttered open to discover the bright morning light, which was quite blinding. He groaned as he slowly propped himself up and looked over to his side where Ivy lay, dead asleep.  
  
"....like an angel" he whispered as he stroked her hair gently, making her move slightly and mumble indistinctly. He smiled watching her, then found himself wondering about the forbidden woods and the creatures. He frowned thinking of what she must have gone through for him and her being blind made it much worse. He then slowly laid back down and closed his eyes tightly, trying to block out the sunlight which seemed to be getting brighter and the thoughts that were racing through his mind, until finally falling into the arms of sleep once again, but suddenly he began to squirm and sweat. He groaned as he then sat up abruptly and looked around almost in a distressed manner.  
  
"Ivy...?!" he whimpered still looking around the room, then suddenly fell backward in pain caused from his sudden movement.  
  
Ivy had been sitting at the kitchen table explaining to Alice, why she had been found in bed with her son, when they had not even been wed yet, but Alice seemed to be so overjoyed that he had been up and talking, that she didn't seem to mind anyway. Ivy jumped slightly at hearing Lucius' anxious call for her.  
  
"My boy is awake..." Alice cried in delight as she walked down the hall quickly, with Ivy following as fast as she possibly could.  
  
Alice reached Lucius' room to find his eyes clenched shut in pain.  
  
"Lucius! What's wrong, Lucius!?" Alice questioned frantically.  
  
"Nothing Mother, Just....a bad dream, I will be fine...Where is Ivy?" he said opening his eyes as the pain began to subside.  
  
"I am here, Lucius..." She said taping her cane on the hard wooden floor trying to find her way towards him.  
  
"I'm so happy my boy is talking again..." Alice said as she bent down to kiss his forehead.  
  
"Do not worry mother I am well." He smiled up to her.  
  
Ivy made her way to the side of his bed, as Lucius grasped her hand quickly within his.  
  
Alice smiled as she watched his petrified expression ease up, "Well, I shall be in the kitchen if either of you is in need of me, I'm going to start dinner."  
  
Ivy just smiled.  
  
"Alright goodbye mother..." he called to her as she nodded to them and walked out.  
  
"Lucius, Fear was in your voice when you called upon me, what is wrong?" Ivy asked curiously.  
  
"I... I dreamt of...you..." he said slowly, talking of it as if it were horrible.  
  
"That is... bad?" she asked cutely.  
  
"This time ...yes, I dreamt of harm coming to you...That is what I fear most of all things"  
  
"You needn't worry Lucius, I am safe."  
  
".....What of the question I asked you last night? How did you make it through the forbidden woods?"  
  
"...Must you know?"  
  
"Please tell me of what happened?"  
  
"Alright, but I must make something very clear to you, you are to tell no others of the words I am about to speak to you..."  
  
"...I will not. You may trust me, with whatever it may be."  
  
"Yes, I know... Well, the creatures are....." She sighed.  
  
"What? The creatures are what? You can tell me..."  
  
"They are farce, a lie...They never existed...They were just a thing made up by the elders to keep us from entering the towns...And when being in the woods, I was attacked by one of the creatures and believing it to be real and being as scared as I was...I.....I... killed it..." Tears begin to weld up in her eyes.  
  
"Ivy ......Honey... why do you cry? Is that not a good thing that you killed it?"  
  
"...It was Noah...in a creature suit, I loathed him for hurting you...but I...would have never... killed him..." She choked out through her sobs.  
  
Lucius sighed, bringing himself to sit up in his bed slowly, as he put his arms around her gradually pulling her towards himself until she was sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"...It's okay...It was not your fault." he soothed as he stroked her red hair, then planted a soft yet passionate kiss on her lips.  
  
He pulled out of the kiss, which had seemed to last for an eternity. He looked at her tenderly, while wiping away the tears on her face. She smiled weakly at him ceasing to cry and putting her arms around him gently, avoiding his wounds, seeking his comfort. 'Of course we have kissed before' she thought, forgetting all about her misfortune, 'but he has never kissed me like that...'  
  
Thank you so much, to all who reviewed my story. I am so glad everyone liked chapter one so much. So I decided to make haste and write chapter two. Hope it was good, please review. There is more to come.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Midnight Raven 666 


	3. Talk of towns and Noah

Rating- PG-13

Genre- Romance/general

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Please Read and Review.

"Village secrets"

Midnight Raven 666

Chapter 3

"Talk of Towns and Noah"

It was later that evening, the sun had begun to set in the horizon. Lucius sat in bed while sipping at the soup his mother had brought him. He glanced over at Ivy who was still sitting in the chair next to his bed, looking as if she were in deep thought.

"Ivy?"

"...Yes?" She asked snapping out of her trance like state.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, of many things. Mostly of my journey."

"...What were they like...?"

"...Who?"

"The people in the town... What were they like?" He put his empty cup on the night stand and waited intently for her answer.

"I spoke only to one. He was named Kevin. He was...kind, I was not expecting that."

"Based on your knowledge...Do you think the towns and their people are as bad and corrupt as we were led to believe?"

"Well...It is hard to say; perhaps I was just lucky to have found a good hearted person...or perhaps there are many."

"Yes. I see what you mean..." He nodded as he reached over to hold Ivy's hand. He stroked it gently with his thumb as he laid back and sighed. Lucius smiled and relaxed for a while then suddenly sighed unhappily. "I am tired of being confined to this bed..."

"Give it some time, you were badly injured you must be patient." Ivy advised as she gave his hand an affectionate squeeze.

"I will try..."

"You will be walking again soon, I am sure of it." She smiled.

"Yes, you are probably right." He replied still stroking her hand.

The sun had now completely sunk and the shade of night had fallen upon the small village.

"Well, Lucius it is late, I think I shall turn in now." She sighed tiredly as she got up from the chair.

"...Alright, sleep well...I love you." He blushed slightly.

"And I love you." She smiled as she picked up her cane and slowly walked out. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight..." He replied, really wishing she would stay.

Ivy had been correct, a few days after, Lucius was walking again, although at times it did cause him pain. Slowly but surely he was getting better.

Lucius sat on the porch, next to Ivy, silently as he watched the children at play in the field. The fresh air was very pleasant after being bedridden for a week.

"...It is so strange..." Ivy remarked as she rested her head on Lucius' shoulder.

"What is?" Lucius questioned turning his head to look at her as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"It feels odd without...Noah. I still feel anger towards him, but deep in my heart I... miss him in many ways." She sighed.

"Of course you do. I understand. Noah loved you and you loved him."

"He depended upon me for many things; he was like an overgrown child... I still can not believe what he did to you. I would never have expected that of him...ever."

"He did it for the love of you, he believed I would be taking you away from him...Before he stabbed me I tried to explain to him that there are...different kinds of love but he was too upset to hear me out." Lucius explained feeling some discomfort in discussing the subject.

"I feel responsible for what happened to you... I am the one to blame for Noah's actions; he knew no better, it is my fault... for loving you. One love to sacrifice another is not right... I cannot even follow my own rules..." She said sadness in her voice.

"Don't say that, you are not in any way responsible for what happened and you were not sacrificing your love for Noah, you would never do such a thing as that. You mustn't keep dwelling upon this. It is not healthy..." He tried to sooth her. Lucius knew this had been tormenting her ever since she found out; she had killed Noah and not one of the so called creatures. Who could blame her though; she is blind and knew not of what she was doing at the time and how frightened she must have been. He only wished he could take away her pain, but nothing he said seemed to help.

"It is so hard to forget such a thing..."

"...I know, you won't feel this bad forever." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you. Thank you for being so understanding."

"......" Lucius was about to respond when he abruptly stopped as a figure in red moving through the woods caught his eye.

There was silence for a moment.

"What is it Lucius...?" Ivy asked in bewilderment.

Lucius kept his eyes on the woods as he replied. "I am... not sure..."

I had a hard time with this chapter. I am sorry it took so long. Major writers block. I don't think it turned out to great but I promise the next chapter will be better. Please review and state your opinion and feel free to leave me suggestions for improvement of this chapter, I would really appreciate it.

Thanks,

Midnight Raven 666


	4. Heed the warning bell

Rating- PG-13

Genre- Romance/general

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Please Read and Review.

"Village secrets"

Midnight Raven 666

Chapter 4

"Heed the warning bell"

Lucius continued to watch the woods very closely with a paranoid Ivy sitting next to him, wondering what was going on. Suddenly he spotted the red shadow once more, but this time got a good look at it, it was now exiting the woods and entering the village, the morning light reveling it to be a creature. Others had now spotted it and began to scream and run into their houses locking the doors behind them as the bell was sounded.

Lucius quickly took hold of her hand. "Come, we must get inside." He said as he took her hand and led her inside locking the door behind them.

"...Why are the elders doing this?! It is light outside. The creatures only appear at night..." Ivy questioned slightly shaken, sensing something was terribly wrong.

"I don't know. But at least we know we have nothing to fear..." He reassured her.

There came a pounding at their door and a faint whimpering, sounding like a child.

"Someone must be stuck outside. Why don't you let them in?" Ivy suggested as Lucius nodded and opened it. He jumped back as he saw what was outside the door and tried in vain to close it, but ended up being pushed away, Letting the creature enter.

Lucius, forgetting that there was no way it could be real, immediately stood in front of Ivy protectively, while shouting "Stay back!"

The creature sniffled, making painful sounds of sobbing as it asked in a familiar voice. "Ivy...?"

Lucius stared at it in bewilderment.

"W...what?!" Ivy jumped back startled, she recognized that voice.

The creature took a few steps forward. "Ivy, I sorry! I sorry, I do bad to Lucius!" it sobbed.

"Noah...?" Ivy asked shocked.

"...You forgive me? Please, you forgive me?" It pleaded as it removed it's hood-like mask.

Lucius stood there speechless as he looked upon Noah who appeared to be not in the best of health.

"It is you, isn't it? I thought you to be dead..." Ivy replied still in shock.

"I not dead, I wake up and had a bad headache, and then I eat berries and try to find way out of the woods. I got lost for many days...I lose count." Noah explained as he moved closer. "I miss you! Please, you forgive me?" He whined pathetically.

'I only knocked him out...' Ivy thought stunned. 'I did not kill him...' She extended her hand blindly and before she knew it Noah was almost in front of her.

Lucius stepped aside and watched them, very alert just in case. He didn't trust Noah, as he once did.

Noah took Ivy's extended hand in his false claws and smiled childishly at her then turned to Lucius. "Lucius forgives me?"

"...Yes Noah." Lucius nodded solemnly.

Ivy smiled and said "Why don't you take off that silly thing..."

"...Uh huh..." Noah nodded as he slipped out of it and threw it aside on the floor, reveling blood mixed with some other fluid soaking the front of his shirt.

"...What happened to you...?" Lucius questioned as he looked upon what now appeared to be bloody vomit.

"The berries I ate before I got back home, made me feel sick..." Noah explained.

Ivy could smell the stench of blood and vomit heavily in the air she turned to Lucius her sightless eyes piercing him, worriedly.

"...Noah, What color were they?" Lucius asked seriously.

"...The bad color. I could not find no other berries." Noah said as he gave a slight cough.

"...they are poison..." Ivy whispered to herself, fear in her blue eyes.

"Was this the first time you ate them...?" Lucius questioned.

"...mm hmm." Noah answered. "I still feel sick. You help me?" There was a strange almost crazy look in his eyes; Lucius feared he would do something irrational. Lucius moved closer to Ivy, he held her hand tightly in his as she moved a bit nearer to him as well.

Noah looked at them both as his eyes began to tear up again. "Ivy loves Lucius more then me!" He sobbed as he pulled out a knife, the same knife he had used to stab Lucius."

Lucius' eyes widened, he had no time to react. Noah had quickly slashed Ivy's side. She whimpered in pain as she fell to her knees and held her heavily bleeding side. Lucius quickly knelt down next to her. "Oh God! Ivy are you alright?! Stay with me! You'll be alright!" He said frantically as he took his coat off and pressed it against her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Noah looked down at his blood covered knife, now realizing what he had done. He looked up misty eyed and chocked out. "Ivy...." as he sobbed uncontrollably.

Edward had been talking with the other elders, trying to find out why a creature had been sighted at this time of day. He entered the Hunt's house through the half opened door, where the creature had been sighted entering. "...Noah!?" he asked in surprise, then he spotted his daughter who was kneeling in a small puddle of her own blood.

Noah turned to the elder and looked at him weakly with the bloody knife in hand as he then collapsed on the floor and lay there lifelessly.

"...Ivy, I sorr..." He choked out as he then passed quite abruptly.

Edward ran toward Lucius and Ivy. "What happened!?" Some of the other elders now appeared at the door.

"He stabbed her....He... He stabbed her...." Lucius broke into tears as he held the now limp Ivy closer.

Alice, Robert and Vivian gasped as they laid eyes on the two seemingly lifeless people.

"Ivy wake up... Please wake up..." Lucius sobbed as Edward quickly examined her.

Edward stayed silent for a moment as he checked for her pulse.

"Tell me?! Tell me Ivy is not dead... Please!" Lucius cried out hysterically as Edward stopped taking her pulse and looked at him.

I like to leave people hanging. But I think I am really beginning to suck at writing this story... Perhaps I will just quit writing it, although if I still keep getting these positive reviews I will finish it. So please tell me if you think I am still doing a good job at this.

Midnight Raven 666


	5. Bad colour

Rating- PG-13

Genre- Romance/general

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Please Read and Review.

"Village secrets"

Midnight Raven 666

Chapter 5

"Bad colour"

"Her pulse is weak. Someone fetch the doctor!" Edward shouted frantically as Lucius just stared at him, eyes wide with fear.

Lucius had carried Ivy to her room. She lay still motionless in bed. Everyone had been asked to wait outside as the doctor of the village, Victor dressed and treated her wound.

"Why my sister!? What has she ever done... except be kind and look after Noah. Why would he do such a thing to her!?" Kitty sobbed hysterically as she turned to Christop and hugged him tightly. Christop meanwhile patted her back while trying to keep her from wrinkling his shirt.

Edward looked to Kitty then to Lucius, who was sitting in a chair, his head down looking to the floor, in misery. "The wound appeared... minor when I looked upon it. She will be fine. She has a strong will." he assured him.

"...There was so much blood... How can you be sure it was minor?! You are just saying this..." Lucius shouted extremely shaken and upset, looking at the blood which had stained his shirt and hands.

Edward kept silent. It was true; he had no idea whether her wound was serious or minor.

Alice put a hand on her son's shoulder, trying to comfort him and then looked to the door and waited hopefully for good news.

Lucius just continued to look to the ground also keeping silent as he thought of Ivy, feeling knots build up in his stomach as he listened to the whispering of the elders and the weeping of Ivy's older sister.

"It does not look good..." Someone had whispered as another responded. "Yes..., first Lucius now this... It seems our Village is under a dark cloud these days..."

Lucius sat there still in the same position, staring at the floor; wishing they would not talk like that. Without Ivy, what would he do? 'If she dies...Life will be nothing...' he thought to himself as he sighed, feeling the knots in his stomach becoming tighter, as he fought the need to cry.

The minutes slowly passed, turning into hours, seeming like an eternity, when suddenly the door opened and Victor emerged. Lucius raised his head to look at him, fear and anxiousness filling his dark brown eyes. The doctor glanced at everyone. "Well, Ms. Walker has... an infection, the very same infection Lucius had, although in this case some of her vital organs were pierced. Thankfully some medicine has been left over therefore the infection... may be able to be cured over time."

"...May be able to be cured..., in that you are saying..." Edward asked frowning as he clenched his eyes shut.

"...Yes, the wound is deep and she could...die from the infection...I am... sorry, I have done everything I can. All that is left to do is... wait..." he said sadly.

Lucius' eyes widened as his mother rubbed his back comfortingly and lowered her head sadly. Edward just stood there in shock and anguish as Kitty began to sob once more. The rest of the crowd was in shock as well. Everyone in the village had always admired Ivy, her strength, wisdom, and character were something you did not come across every day.

"...May I... see her?" Lucius asked softly, holding back the tears which threatened to fall.

"Yes you may. She is groggy but she is awake. Go on... She has been asking for you." Victor replied, nodding.

Lucius nodded back and quietly entered her room, closing the door behind him, silencing the voices outside.

"Lucius, you are... here?" Ivy asked in a groggy tone, upon hearing the door open.

"Yes, I am here..." He tried to reply cheerfully as not to upset her. He went to her bed and sat at the edge. She did not look well and seemed very tired.

"Lucius..." She sighed, struggling to stay awake, as she lifted her hand slightly from the bed and held it there.

"Are you in... pain?" Lucius asked as he took her hand and kissed it softly. He had hoped he would never have to ask these words.

"...Yes...but... I will be alright..." She said, wincing slightly. "Lucius, will you hold me for a moment? Please..." She asked her voice was a bit shaky.

"Of course I will..." Lucius bent over and gently put his arms around her, laying his head gently on her chest. Ivy smiled weakly as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. He closed his eyes tightly trying very hard not to cry, finding himself thinking that this might be the last time he would ever hold her in his arms.

He then ascended from her; he could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. He hung his head as the tears fell silently, one falling upon Ivy's forehead.

"...Lucius...? Why do you... cry...?" She choked out; it was beginning to pain her to speak.

"I am... sorry. Speak no more, you must rest." He said as he wiped his eyes dry.

"But... Lu..cius..." before she could finish, she abruptly fell asleep.

Lucius watched her sleep for a bit, as he gently touched her cheek, which felt cold. He grabbed the blanket which was bunched at the foot of the bed and began pulling it over her, stopping as he then took sight of the little pool of blood forming from under her white sheets. It sickened him, seeing the "bad colour" flowing out of her like a tiny river, thinking that if he had only reacted sooner perhaps he could have prevented it and this fate would not have befallen the girl he loved so dearly.

Lucius heard the door creak open as Edward walked in followed by Alice and Kitty. Edward stepped beside Lucius as he looked at his daughter lying there sleeping. He gave a deep sigh, turning then to Lucius. "Will you be staying here tonight? You are more than welcome to."

"Yes, thank you Mr. Walker... I want to stay with Ivy." He nodded glumly.

"Of course. Well, you may sleep in Kitty's bed. This way you can be near Ivy at all times." He said softly.

Lucius nodded as Kitty knelt at Ivy's bedside and stroked her hair gently.

"Come along Kitty. Let us leave them both to rest... It has been a long hard day for all of us..." Edward advised.

"Yes papa." She replied as she gave Ivy a kiss on the fore head. "Please recover sweet sister. Good night Lucius, be well..."

"Good night..." he replied softly.

"Take care Lucius and give Ivy my regards when she awakens." Alice said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will mother..." he nodded solemnly.

"I will be next door, I will check in now and then. But... please call upon me if you need anything or anything... happens... in the meantime..." Edward said, his voice cracking a bit at the word, which basically meant "if she dies..."

Lucius hid a frown wanting to say 'You really have that little faith in her?' Wondering if the doctor had told him something that he had not been told. But instead he just nodded and said glumly. "...I will."

With that they all walked out shutting the door quietly behind them

Lucius could tell Edward could not stand seeing his daughter lying here suffering. He understood that very well, for he felt the very same way, but he would never leave her she needed him now more than ever. He turned to her once more. "You must be strong... please, for me, for us and our life together and all the people that... that love you... you must make it." He whispered to her as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "It does not matter what they say, I know you can fight it..."

I hope this chapter was good. Thank you to all who reviewed. You gave me confidence to continue writing. I'm so glad everyone still likes this story! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and I will then get started on the next one.

Thanks,

Midnight Raven 666


	6. Infection of the blood

Rating- PG-13

Genre- Romance/general

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Please Read and Review.

"Village secrets"

Midnight Raven 666

Chapter 6

"Infection of the blood"

It had been three days. Everyone had just returned from Noah's funeral except Lucius who refused to attend. He held great hate for Noah and if he were still living, Lucius knew he would take great pleasure in beating him. He sighed, he knew it was wrong of him to think like this but he could not help it, Noah had made his worst nightmare come true.

Ivy had been nodding in and out of consciousness and even when she was fully awake she did not speak much and seemed not to understand when someone spoke to her.

Lucius was at Ivy's bedside watching over her as she slept, once in a while she would move slightly and whimper. It was killing Lucius inside, to watch her suffer. 'It is wrong..., what happened to you was wrong...' He thought wishing it had been him Noah had stabbed, he wished he were the one lying in bed suffering instead of watching as Ivy did so. He wished things could be as they once were... calm, peaceful and joyous. But that just seemed so far away and out of reach now.

Ivy stirred somewhat, still asleep as she murmured something indistinctly.

Lucius looked at her. "What was that...?" he whispered softly to her as she frowned, still slumbering, having a look of bewilderment on her face as if she didn't understand him completely.

"What is wrong...?" he whispered once more, in a whimpering tone to the sleeping girl.

"Mmm...." she murmured briefly and then became silent.

"Oh...Ivy... I would do anything to have you well again... but I know not of what to do..." He said, feeling helpless as he watched her squirm a bit. He stroked her golden-orange hair gently, trying to calm her. She had been running a high temperature lately which was making her very uncomfortable. She could never keep down the food she was fed. She generally just seemed to be getting sicker and sicker as the days passed. Things seemed to be looking worse but Lucius tried hard to keep from thinking morbidly.

"...Lucius..." Ivy moaned weakly, as she did every so often.

"I am here..." he cooed as he touched her forehead gently to which she smiled, feeling his hand upon her. She felt very warm as she had been feeling for the past two days. Nothing Dr. Victor did seemed to relieve the stubborn fever, which would at times disappear only to return again later.

Meanwhile in the meeting hall the Elders were talking.

"...I have examined Ivy again today, her wound is healing nicely but as I feared the severe pain, vomiting and fevers she has been experiencing are signs which indicate the infection has entered her blood stream and could spread very rapidly." Victor explained as he looked to the ground. "I am sorry..." he shook his head as the rest of the elders made soft noises of sadness.

"Can nothing be done for my little girl?!" Edward asked his voice taking a sharp edge as Alice tried to comfort him.

"She needs medicine..." he replied quietly.

"What of Lucius' medicines? Do they not help?" Alice asked frantically.

"I have used all that was left. She must have more of the same kinds and a few others as well. There is very little time before the infection spreads. If something is to be done it must be done now." Victor replied urgently.

"Edward... What are you to do?" Vivian asked softly.

"These things must be acquired from the towns... I can not go; none of us can...for we have taken an oath..." Edward replied miserably.

"You forget my son ...he is already aware of the secret which we have fought so hard to keep and even if he was not aware he would go never the less. He will do anything for Ivy..." Alice remarked.

"That is not the point." Robert shouted. "Unlike Ivy, he can see. It threatens to destroy this village!"

"And as I said before, do you plan to live forever! Our future lies in them!" Edward snapped back. He then calmed himself turning to Alice. "Will you watch over Ivy whilst I speak with Lucius?"

"Of course." Alice nodded as she walked off to fetch Lucius.

Minutes later Lucius hurried into the meeting hall, where now only Edward stood. "...Is it true? Is it true she is...dying?" Lucius stuttered.

Edward looked to the paranoid boy and solemnly replied "Yes..."

"Is there not a thing that can be done?!" He cried unhappily.

"There is. Lucius you must go to the towns and get medicines. Take this... the names of these medicines are written here." Edward said handing him a folded sheet of paper. "These are common just as your medicines were. You should have no trouble finding them..."

"I will leave right away." He said taking the paper as Edward nodded. "She can... hold on till I return?" Lucius asked, fear shown in his eyes.

"...You...must make haste..." Was all Edward could bring himself to say.

Moments later after Edward had given him all the needed instructions and materials, Lucius was preparing to leave, putting his yellow cloak on and placing some items in a pack.

When he was ready to leave he said his goodbyes to his mother and Edward, then turned to Ivy who still slumbered. "I will save you as you saved me. I promise..., I am leaving for the towns to fetch your medicines but I will return soon... please be strong for me..." he said softly as he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"She is... counting on you..." Edward smiled weakly.

"I will not fail her." He said as he hurried out towards the forbidden line.

"Lucius... do...not leave me...please..." Ivy whined feverishly. She opened her eyes slightly only hearing part of his statement, that he was leaving, but he was already gone.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I also apologize for not updating sooner. I am also sorry for this chapter being a tad bit boring but I assure you the next shall be better... Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

Thanks,

Midnight Raven 666


	7. Of colors and creatures

Rating- PG-13

Genre- Romance/general

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Please Read and Review.

WARNING- THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MILD GORE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SUCH THINGS, I ASK YOU PLEASE NOT TO READ THIS CHAPTER.

"Village secrets"

Midnight Raven 666

Chapter 7

"Of colors and creatures"

It was late that evening. Alice and Edward were trying to calm Ivy who had been in hysterics ever since Lucius had gone.

"Where is Lucius...!? Why has he left?!" She whimpered in pain, deliriously.

"Ivy, please settle down, you will make your injury worse..." Edward said nervously.

"He will return soon, do not worry... He went to fetch you medicines to help you heal..." Alice explained, stroking Ivy's hair in a motherly fashion, trying to relax her.

"Lucius..." she whined pathetically as her eyes soon fluttered to a close and she passed out.

"She sounds just as Lucius did when he realized she had left for the towns." Alice remarked after everything seemed settled.

Edward glanced at her and nodded. "I think... she has suffered great shock from all that has happened... It is making her condition worse... I just pray her love for Lucius will help her hold on for...just a bit longer..."

"You said once that the world moves for love... This is very true. Do not give up hope." Alice said as she gave him a smile.

Edward smiled weakly then looked, worriedly, to Ivy, who appeared even in sleep to be still tremendously disturbed. She could hear them talking as she slept when suddenly their speaking became distant and distorted while the darkness, which she always saw, then became a blur of red.

"...Those we do not speak of have come. They are real and they are waiting in the woods." came a voice sounding much like Edward's though it echoed eerily.

"They are blind as you know... They will be able to see Lucius' color... they will kill him...if his color is..." came another voice which suddenly stopped...

Ivy began to sob uncontrollably, waking up from her short dream, "Those we do not speak of!!! No, his color must not turn... Please let his color be safe!"

"Ivy... It's alright. Settle down..." Edward tried in vain to calm her once more.

"You told me the creatures were not real!? Now you say they are! Which is it papa?! I do not understand!?" Ivy quickly choked out through her tears as her pain became worse.

"What are you talking of Ivy? I said no such thing... Please calm down! There are no creatures. I explained this to you... There are no creatures in Covington woods, alright?" Edward said worried, taken back by her sudden outburst.

Ivy then fell silent, seemingly passed out once more, as Alice and Edward exchanged glances worriedly. She then mumbled softly and began to stir uncomfortably as the "bad color" clouded her dreams once more...

The woods were almost pitch black and a strange fog was covering the ground. Lucius sighed as he continued to walk, followed by his two escorts, Christop and Finton. The full moon gave a faint glow which allowed them to see, though only slightly.

"Should we really be traveling at night? What if they... see us?" Christop questioned, fear in his voice.

Finton looked back at Christop, "We will be safe...Right Lucius?"

Lucius nodded, becoming aware of how slow he was walking. He began to speed up his pace a bit feeling the muddy ground becoming slicker under his shoes.

"Wait for me..." Finton called behind him, running as Christop followed slowly.

Suddenly Finton felt something pull at his arm. It ripped into his flesh. He gave a slight cry of pain as he looked at his bloody arm, then behind him finding a tree branch with a piece of his shirt hanging from it's limb, dripping with blood. It hadn't hurt much just startled him, he had believed for a moment a creature... had grabbed him with it's long claws.

"...you fool, you are going to kill yourself..." Christop remarked, trembling a bit, hearing a howling cry which petrified him. "...What was that...?" he asked fear completely taking over his voice. There was silence for a moment until suddenly a shadowy red figure quickly pounced upon him.

Lucius looked at it almost fearfully as Finton gasped in fright; it looked as the creatures did but it ripped at Christop's chest sending blood spray everywhere with it's claws, like a wild animal. It growled at Christop spewing him with warm, gooey, saliva and breath that smelled of rotting flesh.

"HELP ME!!!" Christop screamed as the creature abruptly got off of him looking towards Finton who stood there shaking with fear. It opened it's mouth exposing it's large fangs which were yellowed and dripping with blood and tissue. It roared sending bits of bloody flesh everywhere.

Christop stumbled to his feet as the creature turned it's attention back to him, sensing his movement. Christop gave one final scream before it lunged it's claws deep into his chest. He immediately fell to the ground shaking and choking on his own blood. He then died abruptly.

Lucius looked at the creature as it looked at him. 'How can it be....? It doesn't make sense.... They are not real!!!' he thought frantically as the creature stepped away from him making strange sounds, seeing his color. It sniffed around; almost as if it were blind, finding Finton's scent once more or rather the scent of the blood which still oozed from the cut on his arm. It lunged at him, it's razor-like claws dug into him making a disgusting wet ripping sound. Fenton screamed as he tried to fight off the creature.

Lucius, realizing it did not like something about him, stepped near it. It immediately ceased attacking Finton and looked at him. Lucius got a good look at it as well, it defiantly was real and for some reason it had a sightless look in it's eyes much like Ivy's. It growled at him and backed away, running into the trees while dragging Christop's lifeless body.

"Thank you Lucius..." Finton said breathlessly.

"Are you alright?" Lucius asked, shaken.

"Yes, I am fine, I am just... terrified... It got Christop... It ripped him to shreds..." he said shakily still in shock. His eyes were wet with tears.

Lucius nodded being in shock himself, not knowing quite how to respond as he thought over what had just happened. How could they be real...? Did the elders deceive Ivy and himself? Had the creatures always been real? And if it was real why did it attack his friends and run from him in fear? It just didn't add up. Nothing made sense...

"Lucius? Lucius...?" Finton asked.

"...Yes Finton?" Lucius asked being torn from his thoughts.

"...For some reason... They fear you. You are safe but it is clear they mean to kill me." His voice was still shaky with fear and shock.

"I understand you may leave, please be careful."

"I will, you take care and come back alive, do you hear me?"

"Yes..."

With that Finton nodded and headed back towards the village.

Lucius watched him go as he then heard a strange sound behind him and heard Finton scream in the distance. "Finton..." Lucius began to say, fear in his voice as he then felt hot pain surge through him. He screamed in agony as warm blood ran down his back. He fell to the ground and lay there limp and lifeless, a creature stood over his body looking at it hungrily. Everything then faded from the red blur to the familiar darkness...

"No...! Lucius...! NO! NO!! NO!!!" Ivy shouted hysterically as Edward shook her a bit.

"Ivy dear, please wake up... It was only a bad dream, nothing more..." He said frantically as Alice watched from the background, Ivy had been doing this for a while now and they were beginning to worry.

"They're dead... and Lucius he is dead... no..." Ivy continued to sob, still unaware that all of it had just been a dream.

"It's alright dear... Do not cry. Lucius is not dead I promise you. It was only a dream..." Edward said, feeling helpless and saddened as he held her hand tightly in his.

Ivy turned her head to face her father, who now had tears in his eyes as well. "Papa...?" she whispered softly, calming down a bit.

Edward looked at her and smiled wiping away his tears. "Are you alright now?" He asked touching her forehead gently.

Ivy just sighed and nodded, still slightly upset from the dream she had believed to be real.

'I pray Lucius returns soon... She needs him at her side...' Alice thought to herself sadly as she stepped next to Edward and put a hand on his shoulder.

In the woods, the sun had begun to arise and spread some light in the darkness. Lucius finally came to the wall which separated the village from the towns. Suddenly there came a strange, loud, noise from the other side of the huge wall. Lucius looked towards it curiously, wondering what it had been then realized he didn't have time to stand there and think about it. He quickly grabbed hold of the vines which covered the wall and hoisted himself upward, grunting slightly.

He climbed over the wall, losing his balance and falling to the ground with a thud. "oof...." he grunted as he hit the ground feeling pain serge through his weak body. He did not let it faze him though; he hurriedly got to his feet and dusted himself off a bit.

Lucius looked around dumbfounded. He had always had a yearning deep inside to see what the towns were like. He looked outward in amazement, this place seemed endless. There were no boundaries and there were many new things he had never laid eyes on before which tugged at his curiosity... but he knew he did not have time to look around he needed to find the medicines and quickly. He began to walk alongside the strange black ground, having a feeling that he should not step upon it. As he walked something very huge approached him making the strange noise he had heard before. Written upon the strange moving object was "Walker wildlife preserve". He continued to stare at it as a young man about his age stepped out from inside of it.

The man, who was dressed rather oddly, approached Lucius slowly. "I'm sorry sir but you can't go in there." He said forcefully.

"What is that...and why does it...scream?" Lucius asked ignoring his statement and pointing to the vehicle behind the man.

The man just looked at him as if he were crazy. "...Where are you from...?" he asked, curiosity in his voice, realizing that this conversation was beginning to sound a lot like the one he had had a while ago with a young lady.

"....um... the woods..." Lucius answered, not really sure of what to say.

This was too strange he thought to himself. "You're serious?" he questioned.

"...Why would I not be?" Lucius asked puzzlement in his voice as he then laid eyes upon a glimmering silver name tag on the man's shirt, which read "Kevin".

Lucius stared at it in amazement remembering his conversation with Ivy... "I spoke only to one. He was named Kevin. He was...kind, I was not expecting that."

He could think of so many questions he wanted to ask this strange man but only one would come out, "Ivy said you were...kind ....Can you help me? I must find medicines, they are written here..." he said taking out the paper from his pocket and extending it to Kevin.

"...Wait a minute. Ivy...? You... know her?" Kevin looked to Lucius.

"...I do sir...please, can you tell me where to find these things? Please I must make haste." Lucius replied urgently.

Kevin took the paper from him and looked upon it, realizing that these medicines were for more serious illnesses than the others had been. "...What's your name?" he asked, not sure of what to say.

"Lucius.... Lucius Hunt..." He answered, "Will you help me?" he pleaded.

Kevin looked at Lucius then back to the paper. He sighed "You aren't trickin' me are ya?" he asked already aware of what the answer would be.

Lucius looked at him in bewilderment "I... do not understand..."

Kevin smiled and replied, "Stay here, I'll help you out, don't worry about a thing."

Lucius looked at him gratefully as his worried expression eased up. "I thank you deeply... as does Ivy, and please take these as payment." Lucius handed him some old coins from a small pouch, they looked as if they were made of gold.

Kevin took them and stared at them in bewilderment. "...Hey, no problem. I'll be back in a little while." Kevin smiled as he got into his car and drove off to gather the medicines for the strange young man called Lucius, who lived in the woods...

This is by far my longest chapter... I know this is a bit weird but I am reading deep into horror novels presently... That explains my use of gore, sorry if that offended any of you... well anyway please leave me a review.

Thanks,

Midnight Raven 666


End file.
